The Battle of Sinners and Saints
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Dean and Sam roll into a town to find a string of strange ring of murders all bosses and with an unusual weapon a hammer. Dean gets excited because its all linked to a song called "The Ballad of John Henry" he listened to and a folk figure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

_**Talcott, West Virginia: **_

The night was so cold he could see his breath as he slammed down the trunk on his car. He'd stayed late at the office trying to talk the health and safety officer down. Not just them but the lawyer firm as well.

No one else complained about the work situation it was just this one woman. Complaining about this, that and the other so he had her fired. He couldn't have someone like that causing problems for him.

The bank was already calling for the loan to be repaid and the last few houses hadn't been put up without a load of hitches.

Running a hand through his hair he wished desperately for a cigarette and cursed his wife for making him stop. Patting his coat he realised he'd left his phone on his desk. Cursing again he headed back inside.

His office door closed behind him and the soft lock clicked.

Pushing aside some papers his phone fell onto the floor. Cursing again he knelt down to retrieve it feeling it touch his finger tips and not fully into his hand.

Hearing a noise behind him he turned slightly and a pain beyond any other connected with his head. He felt his body sink to the ground and a low moan emitted from his mouth. He could feel a line of something run down his forehead and the world began to darken.

A low whistle and then another explosion and all he could feel was the pulse throbbing slowly and sluggishly and that was all he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**Just outside Ohio: **_

Placing down his cards on the table he chuckled, 'Sorry fella's tonight really wasn't your night was it?'

'You lucky son of a…' the tallest man slammed his cards down on the poker table.

'Now now you don't spoil a perfectly good evening.' Dean grinned, 'Seriously there is nothing worse than a sore loser.'

The bearded tattooed guy sat up straight in his seat. The other two equally as tattooed guys both looked at him with a similar annoyed expression.

Dean had won all four games and he never cheated. He just didn't want them to suddenly think he had been.

Realising he had better leave before he said something else that got him in trouble he quickly stood up and pocketed his cash, 'Well it's been a lovely evening I guess I'll see you around.' Smirking he headed out of the bar.

Sam was sat on the hood of the Impala blowing out breath rings. He looked bored and as if he was brooding because Dean noticed instantly the pensive brooding shoulders.

'Ok I just won over two hundred bucks and I'm feeling pretty awesome and bang the mood plummets to about here when I see your face,' as he spoke he pointed to his feet, 'What's up?'

Raking his hands through his hair Sam tutted, 'Did you cheat?'

Frowning and looked bemused and shocked both at the same time, 'Sam I do not cheat. I'm shocked and saddened by those words. Those guys just had really bad poker faces and I mean really bad. We aren't even in Gaga territory.'

Sam opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. Taking a deep breath as he chuckled, 'I'll just pretend you didn't mention that last bit.'

Snorting Dean folded his arms, 'Ok boy wonder do we have a case? I mean you only get like this when something is bothering you.'

Running his hands through his hair he nodded, 'Yeah I've got a possible case.'

'Well it's either a case or it isn't.'

'It just doesn't feel like our sort of case.' Rolling his eyes and wishing he had either a beer or a really big sandwich or both he sighed.

'Sam…'the tone said he didn't want to mess around.

'It's weird.' He opened the car door and slipped in. Dean followed suit, 'Right there have been a few deaths in this place called Talcott in West Virginia. Two guys have been murdered in pretty weird circumstances. Both guys are bosses. One was a construction manager he died last week and one yesterday there was a factory manager. Both guys were killed in locked offices and no one else was around. Here's the weird part the murder weapon was a large hammer.'

Blinking Dean whistled through his teeth. Folding his arms, 'A hammer wow that's pretty messed up.'

Nodding Sam carried on, 'Normally a hammer would leave pretty intense marks which this one did but sometimes there would be traces of whatever was on the hammer like grease for example left in the wound and well this hammer has left no trace other than they noted it as a really unusual head shape.'

Frowning Dean stared out across the dark car park, 'Right so why did you look into the head wounds when Sam we have no idea if this case is supernatural or not?'

'Yes we do. Locked doors that kind of thing plus as a general consensus guys like that well they are as a rule douches.'

'Yeah I guess but where has this come from? We well correction I have no information before me other than the newspaper article but you seem pretty certain.'

'Dean we should take it. I've got a feeling about this.'

Nodding as he turned on the car's engine. 'Well I don't think I've made many friends here so let's go for it. We've had a few days shore leave so I guess we need this.'

'Are you sure?' Sam's eyes were serious.

'Well Sammy we work together and well I trust your judgement. Let's get some sleep and we'll be out of here by morning.'

Gunning the engine he peeled out of the car park back towards their motel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

_**Talcott, West Virginia: **_

The motel was like a lot they had stayed in, but this one was stuffed with railway memorabilia. Dean was instantly drawn to the small train line that ran around the room setting off the train on the tracks. Sam sighed as he watched Dean's boyish expression as he watched the train pick up speed and shoot around the track.

'Dean? We've got to get a move on.' Dean was still staring at the train set. 'DEAN!'

Picking up a leaflet as Dean entered the room about the local rail museum he stuffed it in his pocket they had decided to head out to the construction site office first and begin piecing together some information about the two victims. The first was a construction worker so they headed to his office.

Knocking on the office door and straightening his tie Dean looked around. He noticed two guys arguing over a digger, 'Wonder what that is all about?'

Sam shrugged, 'Maybe it's broken.'

'Yeah could be.' He tapped harder, 'Don't you think though that it's a little quiet?' He meant simply that there weren't many workers and now the large digger was being taken away.

The door opened and a tall blonde guy stared at them, 'Yes?'

'Agents Simmons and Frehely here to talk to you about your boss Frank Cole. You are?'

The guy staggered backwards, 'Yeah sure. I mean what do you want to know?' Rubbing his eyes, 'I'm Simon Jackson the site manager. Although now there really isn't a site and I'm just a guy who used to work here.'

Frowning Dean and Sam shared a look, 'What is happening Mr Jackson?'

'Just that our boss Cole had debts and we don't have the money to pay them back or carry on our work. I'm laying people off and losing machinery.'

Raking a hand through his hair he sighed, 'Sorry agents. What do you want to know?'

Sitting forward Sam asked, 'We just want to know what Mr Cole was like and if he had any enemies that you know of or might have recently acquired.'

Laughing loudly the man sat back in his chair, 'Where do I begin?' tapping the table, 'Cole was an idiot he had us in trouble recently what with health and safety.'

He pulled at some papers a nervous habit he'd picked up, 'He had been taking out loans and not having the money to repay. Then he was recently called to court over this case with a woman taking our company to court over apparent sexual harassment charges and loads of other things. I mean these things have all come at once. Now I'm left running an empty ship because of his idiocy.'

'So no love lost there then?' Dean asked as he took the man in. This guy was annoyed with what had been going on but now he seemed more worried about his own personal situation. Which was totally understandable as he'd made a mess up getting involved in this kind of thing.

'No there wasn't agent but as I've already said to the cops I wouldn't kill him and I have an alibi. As much as I hated the guy I worked for him because I have always worked in this field. It's all I know and he took me on and apparently we were partners. Everything lately had been going wrong and well he just seemed to bring a lot of bad luck around here and I'm suffering for it.'

Sam tapped his pad with his pen, 'Can you tell us more about this court case?'

'Ok where do I start? Rebecca Jones basically was a secretary here and she worked hard doing what was asked and everything was fine. The trouble with Cole he never took no for an answer. He asked her out she said no, so on and so on. Basically she was fired for unknown reasons to me one day she was here the next she was gone. Then the next thing I know is we are being sued for unfair dismissal and sexual harassment charges. Just what we needed.'

'So what was the outcome?'

'Well let's just say it wasn't good. She won. I mean she deserved it because it all happened. Cole wasn't a good man to work for. It seems as though someone was on the side of the working person.'

Nodding Dean asks, 'Can you give us the name of the person who dealt with that case?'

'I can give you the card.'

'Thanks.'

As they left the building site Sam turned down the radio, 'So he sounded a lovely guy.' Dean snorted, 'Well it seems like we are no more closer to figuring out a bit more about what had happened to him.'

'Well we know that he wasn't nice. We now have proof so maybe we should find out if this other guy had a case of some sort against him.'

'Yeah but how are spirits or a spirit involved in this. It seems as if it's more vigilante maybe?'

'Or a vigilante with a pissed off spirit that sort of decided to use their ability and take on a douche.'

'Yeah but who?'

'That's what we've got to get to the bottom of Sammy.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

'So I've searched and there have been no violent work related deaths recently only deaths from Summer County which is outside of town obviously linked to a guy named John Henry who was a slave.'

Twirling on the spot Dean pointed, 'John Henry. The John Henry?' rushing to Sam's side he looked at the laptop.

'Ok I don't know who you mean?'

Throwing his hands up in the air, 'Sam haven't you heard the songs? Heard the references in TV and film?' His face showed some shock at Sam's lack of culture. Frowning he pointed to the map, 'Hey that's why I recognised the place name.'

Grabbing his leather jacket he pulled out the pamphlet he'd picked up from table at the entrance to their room, 'This place has a railway museum. The main line the Chesapeake and Ohio railway in this town had a lot of men working the lines. There have been a lot of folklore tales about a man who raced a steam hammer and won some say it happened on that exact line.'

He pointed to the large red line that stretched across the small map on the back of the pamphlet.

'Bad thing is though he died after he won. There have been so many tales but according to the whole American folklore thing everything gets changed we should know. I mean how many legends have a variety of origins and different stories.'

Running a hand through his short spiky hair Dean simply said, 'Dude John Henry is noted as a symbol for the working man.'

Sam looked through the leaflet, 'Would there be hammers at this museum?'

'I dunno Sammy but I guess we may as well take a look.'

'So how come you know about this?' Sam's face looked surprised. Dean smirked.

'Well the reason being Sammy is I listen to music namely the great Johnny Cash and also one Joe Bonamassa.'

Typing into a search engine Sam brought up the lyrics of Joe Bonamassa's song. Reading through it Sam said, 'Here it mentions shackles do you think we have those on our dead guys?'

'Well I suggest one takes the museum the other takes the mortuary.'

Realising they were only going to solve it one way and that was through the rock, paper scissors game they counted down.

'After three,' Dean wanted to go to the museum but so did Sam. Neither wanted to go to the mortuary equally they'd had enough of dead bodies.

They both called. Sam called rock and Dean as ever with the scissors. 'Crap.'

'Predictable Dean always with the scissors I mean come on we've been playing this since we were kids and seriously what is it with scissors?'

Frowning and pulling on his leather jacket he scowled as he did so, 'I'll take the mortuary.'

'You sure?'

Nodding he headed to the door, 'See you later Sammy.'

* * *

><p>Taking the steps two at a time Dean found the mortuary office.<p>

Checking his tie he headed on in. The smell of disinfectant now no longer bothered him they had been into places like this since he had started hunting and all it did was slightly tickle his nose.

Knocking on the office door he waited for someone to answer him.

'Yes can I help you?' the doctor was a woman. She was dressed in the usual white mortician coat and large steel framed glasses.

Pulling out his fake FBI badge Dean smiled, 'I'm Agent Frehely and I was hoping to see the notes on the two latest victims maybe even the body.'

'Oh good afternoon Agent of course. Follow me.' She led him through some double doors. 'I'm Doctor Thomas and I conducted all of the autopsies. Both of the men suffered severe head traumas from a similar if not the same weapon.'

As Dean was impressed she really was direct. He stood opposite her she passed him the notes, 'No drugs or anything in their systems but what surprised me apart from the head injury there appeared to be marks that appeared post mortem on both men.'

Dean skipped through the photographs of the body, 'So in your professional opinion what made these?'

She tapped her chin with her pen, 'Well they appeared after death and they appear on both ankles on both the victims. I'd say they were restrained before death but as we found no marks then and no evidence of rope marks etc I'd say they were handcuffed or shackled.'

Frowning Dean looked down at the pictures. Both men had shackles marks that were clear and pretty raw. 'But if they were restrained surely handcuffs?'

Taking off her glasses she rubbed her eyes, 'Agent I've got to say this has made me wonder but I've never seen anything like that before on a person.'

'Can I get a copy of these?'

'Sure thing.'

* * *

><p>Sam wondered around the exhibition. He'd pulled out the emf meter and was busy scanning the various sized hammers dotting around the room. So far nothing had popped so he around another corner he smiled as he saw one last large hammer encased behind glass. Pulling out the meter he waited. Instantly the lights and the whirr screamed out at him.<p>

'Bingo.'

'Well that's weird right?' jumping at Dean's voice Sam banged his head against the glass.

'Careful.'

Dean sniggered, 'So you found the famous hammer and I found out that the two guys did have manacle marks around their ankles. They didn't appear till now. Total post mortem so no one suspected any sort of foul play.'

He beckoned Sam away from the fixture, 'Also I bumped into one helpful policeman new to the job.'

Rolling his eyes Sam tutted, 'Seriously? Did you get her number?'

'Dude? It was a guy.' Rolling his eyes again Dean carried on, 'The other vic Eric Norton was also recently taken to court. Guess why?'

'I'd say it was all to do with health and safety.'

Nodding, 'He was apparently working a sweat shop. But that's not all guess the firm running the whole case against them?'

'The same as the one who took on Cole's case too.' He tapped his nose, 'Looks like someone has a vendetta against them.'

Sam nodded, 'Yes but who? I mean why use a symbol like that?' he pointed to the hammer.

'Well I guess we've got to go and see what's going on.'

'Yeah because someone somewhere is controlling this spirit and we have to stop it.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

'Good afternoon Agents I'm Stacey Carter,' the lawyer swept in, 'how can I help you both?'

Dean took her in. She was tall brunette and quite cute, 'Well we are here to talk to you about your last two cases regarding sexual harassment and health and safety.'

'Right well what specifically would you like to know?'

Sam crossed his arms, 'Just if there was anyone specifically other than those people involved who might have caused them some problem?'

She looked up and then tapped a folder, 'Yeah there was. In actual fact there was one guy he had been fired by Cole two years ago'

She took a look through the pages, 'He had started a group for people who had complaints against businesses. He turned up at the court case and was used as a witness saying how he had been treated unfairly. Of course he had been involved in a similar situation so it was a good to have had him there. A lot of people talk to him he says he stands up for the working person.'

Looking at Sam Dean leant forward, 'Does this guy have a name?'

'Just a second,' she shuffled the papers and found the name, 'Jack Monroe.'

'Right so did he say anything specifically that sticks in your mind?'

'Erm,' she twirled her hair around her finger, 'Yeah he did actually. He said he stood for the working man and that all of this was unacceptable. He wanted to give people hope.'

'Do you think as a professional he gave those people hope?' Sam asked as he looked at Dean.

'Well a lot of people think he's helped out on those two cases. I mean those guys lost and the common person won.'

'So he's a good guy?'

'He really is,' she smiled, 'He gave those workers the chance to see justice prevail.'

'Could we get some information about him like address, place of work that kind of thing?' she nodded at Sam, 'We just would like to ask him a few questions that kind of thing.'

'His place of work is pretty easy to find. Just a second I'll get you a copy of all of these things.'

As she left the room Dean turned his chair to face Sam's, 'Seriously the guy sounds as if he wants to help everyone. I guess he is using a spirit to take over a situation like that and use it for the best.'

Nodding, 'We've seen it before Dean I guess it won't be the last time.'

'Let's go and give Mr Jack Monroe a visit he might lead us to someone else off the chart. But Sam it seems a little too close for comfort with him being involved in something supernatural.'

'Maybe I should check out his home? You go talk to him?'

Dean's eyes looked expectant. Sam realised he wanted to check out the house. Sam had hogged the interesting museum so he took a deep breath, 'Dean just go.'

As they looked at one another the door opened and the lawyer walked back in. She smiled at them both before handing the file to Dean.

'Thanks Ms. Carter,' taking the file from her smirked widely at Dean.

'If you have any more questions…and I mean any don't hesitate to get in touch.' She passed him her number, 'Anytime.'

'I'm sure we will have a few more questions to ask before this case is wrapped up.' She laughed.

'Oh I really hope so.'

Sam coughed slightly, 'We'd better be on our way a lot more avenues to cover.'

She nodded and pressed her skirt down, 'Of course I understand.'

Just before he left the room Sam turned and asked, 'Are there any more cases taking place regarding health and safety or others that Mr Monroe is involved in?'

Running her fingers through her hair she nodded, 'Yeah the last session was today and it ruled in favour of the worker. Just a second,' she pulled out a large file, 'the owner had to pay a large amount of compensation. The company was Morris Green they own the local log company.'

She smiled, 'Thank you.'

'No problem, don't forget if you have any more questions.'

Winking Dean nodded, 'We'll definitely look you up.'

Dean was excited, 'I'm really looking forward to getting out of this suit.' Dean pulled at his collar and yanked down his tie.

Yawning he said, 'I kind of wish for a normal hunt. You know poltergeist or just a ghost that appears that kind of thing.'

Running his fingers through his hair Sam nodded in agreement. 'It's just awkward that we are going all the way around the houses to just get a spirit we haven't seen.'

'Yeah I just don't understand how this guy is controlling it?'

As he turned the key in the ignition Sam turned to face him, 'Well Dean you chose the house on your own so I guess you are going to have to find out what he's using.'

'Wait a second how do we know he'll be out of the house?'

'We don't.' Sam smiled that smile that said he had a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

As Dean unlocked the door to the house he took another look over his shoulder. No one was around and the house was empty.

Sam had called Jack Monroe and arranged a meeting at a local bar to discuss his work so his house was empty.

Dean had watched him leave the house. He looked a normal guy who was short with dark hair as he got into his bland grey car Dean waited about twenty minutes.

The front door was too exposed but the back of the house looked onto a small alleyway so Dean slipped through the garden and to the back door. It didn't have a dead lock or a bolt so it was easily picked.

Looking around Dean noticed that the guy obviously lived alone. There appeared to be only few possessions scattered around the house as Dean did a quick scan before heading to the sites most likely to be the place to hold a summoning ceremony.

Flicking on his torch he headed to the basement. The steps creaked as he slowly descended. As the torch shone onto the walls he saw a table covered with paper.

Taking a deep breath he looked through the notes and instantly his eyes alighted on a simple summoning spell.

Reading it through Dean realised that Monroe would need something in order to do the exact spell correctly. Looking around the basement he found nothing railway linked so he headed upstairs.

'What would he need?'

Taking the stairs two at a time he looked around the rooms. All equally bare until he got to the last room with a small camper bed and a wardrobe, 'This is why I get paid the big bucks.'

Opening the door he shone the light in and his eyes saw the thing he hadn't been expecting. Pulling out his phone he dialled Sam, 'Tell me you've met up with Monroe?'

'No not yet why what's up?' Sam's voice sounded far away.

'Well I'm thinking he really is the one calling the spirit.'

'He has… well you know that hammer in the museum? Well it's not here but the box is.'

Tipping the box around in his hand, 'So it's the real hammer?' Sam's voice had come louder as he'd moved into a quieter area of the bar, 'So that hammer in the museum is fake?'

'Pretty much yeah although it doesn't explain why the emf began to hum does it?'

Sam clucked his tongue, 'Well unless of course the case is a real and just has traces?'

Dean nodded, 'Yeah good point Sammy. So what the hammer he has is the real deal and the one in the museum is fake.' Scratching his jaw Dean carried on, 'he's got a summoning spell and now an actual object. This guy definitely has a vendetta.' He turned and flicked the flashlight around the wardrobe.

A scrap of paper was lying on the floor of it, 'Just a sec Sam. I'm thinking someone might be in trouble.'

Turning the paper over, 'What does it say?' he scanned the paper, 'It's all about the last court case and guess who is highlighted?'

Sam sighed, 'Great now it looks as though we've got to save someone from something we don't know exactly we are saving them from.'

'Yeah well I reckon you better cancel meeting him because guess what it looks we've got to find this guy and well save his ass. Ok so I'll meet you there.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

'What was the address again?'

Dean was scanning the houses. 'Number ten,' Sam pointed to it. There were no lights on in the homes but the car was on the drive.

'Right what do we do?'

'Grab your gear I've got a bad feeling about this.' Nodding Sam followed Dean to the back of the car grabbed their guns and headed towards the back of the house.

'So do we have a plan or do we just go in?' Sam whispered close to Dean's ear.

'We'll just go in.'

Counting a silent one, two then three they burst through the back door.

Breathing in they listened. A television was on in a room upstairs so with his head Dean motioned for them to head up. Using the tactics they had honed for years Dean took point and Sam followed him. Motioning again with the muzzle they stepped along the landing towards the room the mumbling came from.

Sam's hand held on to the door knob as they stared at one another. As they burst through the door the guy watched the screen jumped up in fright. He was tall with dark hair and was wearing just a vest and his boxers.

His face paled, 'What are you doing here? Who are you?' the man's voice shot up an octave as he reached for the phone, 'I'll call the cops.'

Lowering their weapons Dean shouted, 'Look it's ok we are FBI.' Reaching for his badge he pulled it out and flashed it at him, 'Look Mr Green you've heard about the recent murders of managers in similar situations to you?'

The man nodded slightly, 'Sure. I mean I lost money today but…did you say you think someone wants to kill me?'

'Sir please stay calm. Do you know a Mr Jack Monroe.'

'Sure I do. Son of a bitch kept harassing me. He said that I owed the claimant more than just money. He said I'd ruined their lives.' As he spoke his hands clenched into fists at his sides, 'Honestly Do I look like my life is peachy?'

He gestured around the room, 'My wife took the furniture and the big flat screen before I got back and now I'm sat her in my boxers watching a black and white screen thinking how crap my life has become when two dudes burst in through my door and tell me I'm in trouble.'

'We know how it looked.' Dean crossed to the window, 'But we just have this feeling although you lost and the other guys won we just want to check you are ok.'

Dean patted himself mentally on the back because he knew it sounded good.

Folding his arms across his chest he shook his head and muttered, 'Jeez couldn't you have called first?'

'Sorry.' Sam raked a hand through his hair, 'Dean can I talk to you for a second?'

As they headed out of the room he turned to him, 'So what are we going to do see if the guy I was supposed to meet suddenly turn up and use a possible spirit?'

'Yeah you've got that right exactly Sam.'

A loud smash came from the room behind them and the light flashed and flickered off Don's voice shouted out, 'Wh-wh-what the hell?'

Turning around they saw the figure of a tall man. He was holding the hammer and pointing towards Don Green. 'Working men have lost out because of you.'

As the hammer swung Dean pushed Don down to the ground. He was so close the wind whistled loudly as the hammer whizzed past his ear.

Sam was still holding his shot gun so pointed it square at the spirit. As the blast burst the salt dispersed the spirit.

Fumbling against the wall Sam shouted, 'We've got to get him out of here. We need the hammer.'

Nodding Dean grabbed Don's collar and they ran from the house, 'What's going on?' Don asked as Dean slammed him against the car, 'What was that?'

'We need to get you somewhere safe and we can't do that if you keep talking. Trust us ok?'

Deciding to shut up he just nodded and sat in the car as they hurriedly joined him. 'What do we do? The hammer isn't at Monroe's house so what he must take it with him when he goes out?'

Sam nodded as he flicked on his flashlight, 'Yeah it would seem so. I mean we just need to find him and…'

'And?' Dean turned slightly to face his brother, 'Melt it down?'

'Guys if it's a heavy duty hammer you do realise you are going to need like an extremely hot burner. I mean metal like that would have to been burnt for a really long time before it even starts to melt.'

Dean frowned as he turned in the seat to face Don, 'No shit Sherlock.'

'Sorry.' Don settled back in the seat.

Sam snorted slightly. Suddenly he sat bolt upright in the car seat, 'Well we do have one of those?'

Smiling at his brother Dean nodded, 'Oh yeah.'

The large amount of heat they meant was the furnace at the local forge.

'Now all we have to do is get the hammer.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

The bar was small but kind of quiet. Sam sat next to Dean who shuffled impatiently, 'So Mr Monroe can I ask what made you decide to take on these cases?'

The small man took a deep breath, 'My life had been ruined through the work I did. I was a construction worker and worked hard and for nothing. Health and safety was nonexistent in my last job and well I fell off some scaffolding but couldn't claim.'

Sam nodded and answered simply, 'So I guess because of that fact you took on these big corporations because of that?'

Jack nodded as he drank some of his beer, 'I just couldn't see other people go through what I went through.'

Sniggering slightly Dean said, 'So you decided to become a bit of a workers super hero then?'

'If that's what you want to label me then you go right ahead.' A small smile crept on his face, 'I just think everyone deserves a chance to get what they deserve and be treated fairly.'

Dean looked at Sam before carefully answering, 'So if someone got away with what you believed to be wrong you would consider it wrong and want I dunno revenge?'

'Well I'd prefer you to say justice.'

Dean leant across the table, 'So what exactly do you call this?' he slapped the hand written summoning spell in front of them. 'You realising you can't get all of those bad guys because they have money so you decided to use a symbol such as John Henry to take on those people for you.'

Jack's face lost all the colour, 'How did you get a hold of that?' his hand trembled as he picked up the note.

'Well you see Jack you're house is a thief's dream I mean you're back door. Not so well protected.'

'You broke into my house?' his voice moved down to a whisper. 'So I guess you found out.'

Shaking his head Dean leant closer to him, 'Yeah again very little personal items except for a great whopping hammer box hidden in your wardrobe. Did you think you could just keep getting away with it?'

'Those two people deserved it.'

'Yeah they probably did but why use a man like John Henry? I get a construction worker and maybe a railway worker but not a guy who owned a factory that made women's underwear.'

Shaking his head he whispered, 'You don't understand. I lost everything and guys like that destroy what it is to be a person who loves to work. Who does it because it's bred into them? John Henry took on change and won I realised he was real. I touched the hammer at the museum and felt his power surge through me. I realised I could take on those people and win.'

Sam stared at him, 'So you just took a hammer from a building and no one knew?'

Nodding he looked up, 'They were renovating the museum and I said I could help out maintaining the hammers.'

'So you made a replacement and kept the original?' Both Dean and Sam had to admit it was a good plan. What better way to get away with taking something other than having a replacement already there to put in the originals place.

Nodding again he took a larger drink, 'I met someone who gave me the summoning spell. I didn't think it would work but when he appeared to me I knew I'd done it right.'

Sam frowned, 'So you knew it was him?'

'Of course I did. The hammer just linked me too him.'

Hands trembled as he took hold of his nearly empty beer glass.

'Look we don't want any trouble but you do realise you have to stop. Last night you tried to kill someone else but we stopped it. You have to see that all of this is wrong.'

Nodding the man before them crumbled. He passed Dean a key, 'Take it.'

'Seriously?' Dean pocketed them before he could change his mind.

He nodded, 'I can't do this anymore.' His hands shook as he took another swig of his drink, 'Everything came to me all at once. I hate what it has done to me.'

The drink was getting to him as well as the fact he was scared. 'Well with great power comes great responsibility.'

Dean smirked at Sam who shook his head. 'Too soon?'

'Yes just a little,' Sam pocketed the keys and moved away.

'Sorry Jack.'

'Please just get rid of it. I need to rid of this weight hanging over me.' The hands wobbled as he clutched the glass, 'Please.'

Nodding they left the broken man alone. It wasn't for Sam and Dean to decide whether he should turn himself in to the police. All they wanted was the spirit gone and then they could get away leaving the town without a vigilante problem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

The large furnace was still warm. Dean watched as the flames began to grow. The heat was immense as it started to flicker and cascade inside.

He shivered as he thought about the fires in hell. The flames licked against the inside of the furnace and he watched them remembering how the screams in hell had echoed from the damned and left an imprint in his mind.

The flames were so hot he could feel them from the rack. He knew they threatened to consume his flesh and often he trembled and felt the sweat run off him rivers of fear. They never did though. The fires were those who were damned in another way Dean was tortured on the rack.

The flames crackled and he took a step back as the blaze grew and curled. He moved away and averted his eyes. This was not the time to go back into nightmare land.

They both knew that melting it down would work. The worst thing was they wouldn't be able to get the furnace up to a good temperature in time but by the rate the fire was bursting who knew?

Sam threw the hammer in. Sparks flew and the hammer sizzled quickly eating into the handle. 'So how long do we have to wait?'

Sam sighed, 'As long as it's all gone then we are good.'

Pulling the spell out of his leather jacket Dean looked at the black lines of writing on the page. 'I can understand why he did it in away. The small person always gets knocked down but he chose the wrong kind of justice.'

Nodding Sam watched the hammer sizzle as the wooden handle began to burn, 'Sometimes these things take control of a person. The power and the desire it eats away at you.'

Throwing the paper airplane onto the flames it burst and sizzled. Black dark spots erupted along the white colours, 'Well once all of it is gone the town is safe. The museum has a fake on its wall and only three of us know that the original is now melting really fast.'

'Well as soon as it's all gone we are gone too Sammy.' Dean looked at his brother who nodded.

They watched as the hammer was white hot and kept feeding the flames until the metal was now a liquid.

Finally the liquid had disappeared too and all that was left were the flames.

Dean tapped Sam on the back and inclined his head towards the door. They were tired and they soon left the warm furnace behind.

Now was the time to head back to the hotel and sleep.

Dean stretched, 'I could sleep for a week.'

'Me too.'

Leaving the confines of the foundry they took in the cool evening air and headed for the Impala. Gunning the engine Dean headed for the hotel.

On the whole the hunt had been successful so sleep was definitely a must.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok this is the final chapter of this story. I kind of wasn't very pleased with how it turned out it just didn't seem to flow that well. I had such high hopes lol Never mind it sometimes happens! I hope that whoever has read this story has enjoyed it. _

_Reviews as always are great appreciated thank you for reading! :D _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: <strong>

Turning over in bed Dean opened his eyes. Everywhere was quiet and all he could hear was Sam's gentle snores from the other bed.

They had stopped off at the diner and they'd eaten burgers and fries and Dean had even tackled some pie. Slipping into his bed Dean fell into a dreamless sleep.

Stretching he got out of bed. Heading to the shower he nudged Sam slightly, 'Come on Sammy rise and shine.'

Moaning slightly Sam opened his eyes, 'Who are you and what has happened to the real Dean.'

'What?' he frowned and rubbed his head making his hair stand up on end.

Rubbing his eyes and sitting up further in the bed he laughed at Dean's expression, 'I'm normally the one shaking you awake.'

'Well I guess I just fancied breakfast before we leave.'

'That sounds good to me.' He pushed the covers back and stretched. Dean patted his shoulder and headed to the shower.

They didn't have a destination but right now that didn't matter. They had stopped someone from hurting more people and what happened to him now was nothing of their concern but they had done what they had set out to do.

For that moment the world was right and quiet. Soon they would be back on the road and they would be back into the never ending battle of sinners and saints.


End file.
